russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marriel Show
The Marriel Show is the Philippine television political satire sketch comedy sitcom conceptualized and produced by the People's Television Network, the government-owned TV network under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) and SMAC Television Production. It is topbilled by Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role in various comedic situation who shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government. The political comedy sitcom premiered on PTV on July 6, 2019 and airs nationally every Saturday night from 7:00pm to 8:00pm (PST) after Ulat Bayan Weekend. The show is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. The show is the first offering from SMAC in its new home PTV to utilize the network's studio at the Broadcast Complex in Visayas Avenue. It is a situation comedy in a sketch comedy and political satire format, making it the first in Philippine television. The show has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine government and for its extensive use of political satire, About the show The country's government TV network People's Television (PTV) is setting the pace in redefining the landscape of Philippine television programming. An original production of PTV and SMAC, The Marriel Show is a refreshing one-hour comedy, political satire and a sketch comedy show superimposed on a sitcom, targets the younger viewers and young audience by showcasing a comedy skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the government. In spite of being designed as a political sketch comedy television program, the show is set in PTV headquarters..It showcases the creative and technical expertise of PTV and SMAC, led by Executive Producer Enrico Jamora, and directed by Vince Estoquie, and stars the country's seasoned actors and today's hottest young artists from SMAC. As a show-within-a-show, The Marriel Show's story revolves around the lives of a high school student at the public high school Barangay Vasra High School, located at the Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City where Marriel attend, alongside other high school classmates. Segments, satire and sketches will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a political sketch comedy show performed by the number of today's hottest teen stars from SMAC in a manner similar to other variety shows. There will be continuity between the settings (house setting and public high school setting) and the segments being featured in the show, skits, satire and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show to educate its viewers about the state of Philippine government and inform the issues and current developments for the people. With the experiences and versatility of the hottest stars, the challenge here is how to make people laugh. Format Before the show's opening, a disclaimer was presented. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also takes on political satire about the government. Cast 'Lead' *Marriel Dagohoy (born in November 27, 2002) as Marriel 'Main' *Donny Pangilinan as Donny *Kurt Gerona as Kurt *Art Guma as Art *Kaye Abad as Kaye Dagohoy - Marriel's mother *Patrick Garcia as Patrick Dagohoy - Marriel's father *Zyren dela Cruz as Zyren Dagohoy - Marriel's little brother 'Supporting' *Yen Quirante as Yen *Shami Baltazar as Shami *Josh Worsley as Josh *Tan Roncal as Tan *Sheena Catacutan as Sheena *Gwen Apuli as Gwen *Wendy Valdez as Ma'am Rhonda - high school teacher *Ruby Ruiz as Ma'am Ruby - high school principal *Aubrey Miles as Kurt's mother *Nikka Martinez as Art's mother Segments The Marriel Show features skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. There's skits is the public high school setting - Barangay Vasra High School, a public high school featuring SMAC teen stars as their high school classmates in a skits. Episodes generally began with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. *''Sec. Marriel'' - based on the Secretary Martin Andanar, the sketch stars Sec. Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), a 16-year-old high school student secretary at the Barangay Vasra Palace, together with Barangay Vasra High School students, and features a child for petty grievances such as grounding, receiving detention, being told to "tama" o "mali." The adult defendant would usually tell Sec. Marriel that she is too young to be a secretary. Sec. Marriel yells, "SILENCE!" Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Marriel always finds in favor of the child, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the adult to an absurd punishment (sometimes the adult would complain that they don't have the money to pay the fine). *''Balitalaga'' - a parody/spoof newscast anchored by the one and only news girl Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), sitting the news desk at the PTV news center, depicting the hottest and fresh news items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. News Ko Po spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in local, national and global, business and economy, weather, sports and entertainment. The news ended with the attackers showing up in the newsroom. Marriel also shows a sympathy for the victims of the attack. *''Ma'am Rhonda'' - Ma'am Rhonda (played by Wendy Valdez) is a high school teacher of Barangay Vasra High School who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom ash she increasingly absurd tasks by her high school classmates. *''The Girl's Bedroom'' - A TV show that takes place in the girl's bedroom. The hosts are Janelle (Marriel Dagohoy), a high school classmate who always makes sure to remind the audience that she is pretty, Sheila (played by Sheena Catacutan), an attractive high school girl who disposes of unwelcome guests and Aira (played by Gwen Apuli). *''Cabina Ulat la TeleRadyo'' - a parody of the radio-TV program Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo, with Asec. Donny at the radio booth (RP1). *''Maganda Dali, Pinas!'' - parody of PTV's public affairs program Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano. *''Experi-Men'' - a science experiment segment presented by Kurt Gerona and Art Guma were the high school classmates of Barangay Vasra High School. *''Dear Marriel'' - a spoof anthology segment starring Marriel Dagohoy, who offered letter readers and advice. She reads her letters sent in by clueless viewers, featuring the problems of Barangay Vasra High School classmates (like first love, pimples). *''Tugong 8888 Hotline'' - a parody of the public service program Digong 8888 Hotline. *''Da Daresyon'' - A show hosted by a girl named Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy) and her younger brother, Kurt (played by Kurt Gerona), who claim they will accept and perform any dare by the government, but always renege on their promise when the disgusting and/or humiliating nature of the caller's dare becomes known. The caller then taunts them for this, after which Marriel or Kurt cave, perform the dare, and would then come in to stop the show, only to go through what they just did. The callers are said to come from a city in the wrong place (such as Quezon City, Mandaluyong, Pasig, Pasay, etc.). *''Marriel's Boardroom'' - A talk show in which Marriel Dagohoy, in a boardroom asks a guest two normal questions about themselves, and then a ridiculous, nonsensical one. The puzzled guest replies "no", and then Marriel asks, "How about a business?" *''Stop Motion Marriel'' - A stop motion puppet animation of Marriel doing wacky things. *''Totally Donny'' - A short sketch starring Kurt (played by Donny Pangilinan) who tells nonsensical stories about the most pressing issues, usually beginning with the line "Isa pa…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Marriel (though she introduces Donny in a voiceover). He ends the segment by saying, "Totally!" *''So You Wanna Win 4 Peso?'' - A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Marriel (Marriel Dagohoy). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked three questions, with the final question being worth four Philippine pesos. *''Marriel Sing-Along'' – A high school teen singer (played by Marriel Dagohoy) who performed songs that is offensive and inappropriate for the occasion as she sing. *Several commercial parodies for an absurd product. References See also * Estudyante Blues First Episode with Kelly - YouTube * Estudyante Blues Continued - YouTube * Criza Taa - Photos | Facebook * PTV 4 launched its weekend entertainment shows * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:People's Television Network Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Political comedy television series Category:Political satirical television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts